Neville and Luna: A Love Story
by Andromeda2000
Summary: The war has ended, and school is about to start (a couple of months later). At the memorial, Neville and Luna meet. Follow them through their love and their problems.
1. Love's kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

It was the first day back after the battle of Hogwarts. The memorial was beautiful, and Neville had just seen it. There he had also seen Luna. Since it was almost night, he had thought she was in the Ravenclaw common room, but she wasn't. "Hello Neville." She said, still staring at a bunch of flowers in front of Colin Creevey's name. "Hey Luna. Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked, nervously. She nodded, smiling a little. It was still hot, being October it was strange, but nobody really minded. Other people were walking there. Then Neville took her in front of the Black Lake. The sun was going down, and the scene was wonderful. "It's been quite a while I wanted to tell you this Luna." He started. "Oh me too. I think nargles started liking to live on these trees too." She pointed at them. "Luna, listen. I know I'm one year bigger than you, and you probably don't... you don't like me. But I wanted to tell you. I love you Luna. I always loved you. Your silver eyes make me think of the stars only you taught me how to reach, your blond hair makes me think of the sun in a winter day. You're so beautiful and you don't care if everybody thinks you're crazy. Because you're the only angel in heaven I ever want to meet." Luna blushed a little. "Do you really think this? Or is your head full of wrackspurts?" She asked, looking directly into his eyes. "If those wrackspurts made me fall in love with you, then bless them!" and there, in that breath-taking scenario, Neville kissed her. It was better than any dreams he'd ever dreamt about her. It was his first kiss. It was hers too. And right there, just kissing, they made the world a better place. A loving place.


	2. Neville's worries

**Author's Note: **

**I hope you liked my first chapter! I'll update the second one now, and I hope you'll like this one too. Thanks for reading! **

Here they were. Neville was so happy. How could Luna love him? Out of all people... _him_? The next morning he walked in the Great Hall nervously. The chatter of the people made him relax a little, it was all so normal. He could easily pretend he hadn't seen people die in that very room less than an year before. That's when he spotted her. She was eating at the Ravenclaw table, while reading the Quibbler. He wasn't sure if he should go there and say hello. Would she expect him to? Or did she want to talk later? Maybe she was regretting their kiss... Neville was so unsure. He was torn his half. "Neville? Are you ok?" Hermione asked, behind him. He jumped in surprise. "What? Why? Who? Oh... yeah, yeah, I'm ok. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just wish Ron and Harry were here, it makes me feel oddly lonely. Like at the start of my first year."  
"Mm..." He murmured, and then sat at his table

, right next to Ginny. She wasn't eating, she was reading a letter. "Hi Ginny."

"Hi Neville…" she was clearly absentminded. "How's Harry?"

"He's fine. He says Auror Training is tough, but he can't wait to be a real Auror."

"Good for him." Time seemed to pass slowly. He didn't see Luna all day, and he was afraid she was trying to get rid of him. '_Maybe I'm not good enough. Of course I'm not. I mean, she's Luna… I'm, well, I'm me.' _This didn't make him feel better. He actually felt sick at dinner. Neville took a walk, trying to clear his mind. When he spotted her, he wasn't sure he wanted to know why she hadn't been talking to him all day. "Hi Luna." He said, sitting down next to her in front of the BlackLake. It looked lovely, but for Neville, that evening, it had lost its beauty. Luna seemed to shine like the moon. "Hello, Neville." She said in that dreamy voice of hers. "How… how was your day?"

"Usual. Snape wasn't there to bully me at Potions, but after what happened to him, I'm not sure if I'm happy or not."

"Did you have Herbology?"  
"Yeah."

"Oh! I suppose you've found some Sprin-killing Sdorknicks, didn't you?"

"Uh… what are those?"

"They're terribly nasty plants, they disguise themselves as innocent flowers and but they make boils appear all over your face. It's full of those, here. Luckily, I know how to tell them apart. See, this is a daisy. But this… this is a Sprin-killing Sdorknick."

"Oh, yeah. I see."

"It's a very nice evening."

"Yes it is. But it's nowhere as nice as you." She blushed again, and like the day before, they found within inches of each others and kissed again.


	3. Relationship or not?

The next morning, again, Neville was unsure. He told himself to stop it. He sat down, feeling depressed, at the table, playing with his food more than eating it. "Why aren't you and Luna talking anymore? You used to be great friends." Hermione asked, putting down the Daily Prophet. Neville shrugged. "You haven't fought, have you?"

"No." Neville said, a little defensively. "You're too pale, eat something." She said. "Not hungry."  
"Go to Madame Pomfrey, really Neville, you look sick."

"I'm not sick, Hermione. Say hi to Ron and Harry, in your letters."

"Sure." She didn't look convinced, but didn't continue hovering. He crossed the table and went beside Luna. "Hi, Luna."  
"Hi Neville." She was smiling. That couldn't be a bad sign, could it? Was it? "What classes do you have today?"

"DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions… that sort of things. Of course, there's no DADA teacher up to Harry's level, is there?"

"No. He actually taught me something."

"Don't be stupid, Neville. Every teacher teaches you _something._" A lot of people at the Ravenclaw table was squaring him with hostility. That was something new to Neville. Nobody had looked at him with such loathing (except maybe, Snape). It almost made him shiver. "What have I done wrong?" He asked Luna. "Wrong? You have done nothing wrong. They can be quite rude, sometimes." She assured him with a smile. "Oh. Ok." But this was different. It's like they were afraid he'd steal Luna from them. Weird. She wasn't exactly popular, not even among Ravenclaws. Days passed quicker. Neville was nervous every morning, afraid she'd realize what kind of person she was in a relationship with. Well, not really a relationship. They kissed and stuff, but it wasn't really a relationship. This made him feel even worse.

He almost missed the days when they were just friends. It was a lot less awkward, that's for sure. It was true that there were so many things happening, when they were just friends. The war hadn't ended, so the arguments to discuss didn't finish. Not that they did, they still talked really much. But Neville had this terribly insisting doubt. Who was he, in Luna's point of view? In that moment, she arrived in the Great Hall and sat down beside him, with such a dreamy expression it seemed she had ended up beside him randomly. _'Has she?' _He wondered. "Hello, Neville. It's a lovely day, isn't it?" It wasn't a lovely day. The sky was grey, and a storm was on its way. "Charming." He lied. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow."

"I know."

"Would you like to come with me?" Neville froze. Did she really ask that. For once, she even looked nervous. Could that be possible. "It's ok, if you don't want to." She added quickly. "I know there are a lot of wrackspurts around, and you got better, didn't you?"

"Of course." he whispered, his voice rough. She became red. "Well, then, see you around."

"No! Luna! Wait! I meant... of course I'll come with you." She smiled her most beautiful smile and went to class, all the dream-like her vanished, and a constant, contagious grin upon her lips, that not even the Slytherins calling her 'Loony' could erase.

**Author's Note**

**Hello! I hope you liked this chapter... I'm trying to make Neville and Luna as much ****_them _****as I can. Please tell me if I'm doing it right. Please review! **


	4. Love blossoms in Hogsmeade

Neville dressed with more care the following morning, trying to ignore the anxiety catching up with him. "_It's going to be ok. Perfectly fine. Just calm down, breathe." _he told himself. As usual, he was unsuccessful. At breakfast, he spilled tea on his shirt and had to change, resulting him in arriving late at his date with Luna. The shame! He was red as a tomato when he finally found her, trying to explain to a boy Neville didn't know what Nargles were. He didn't look a little bit interested, only faking so he wouldn't be rude. Neville thought that was more rude than actually saying 'I'm sorry, but I really don't care.' They went to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked, swallowing loudly and sipping his butterbeer so he wouldn't be forced to look in her eyes. She shrugged. "Oh, Dad is publishing a special edition this week!"  
"Is he?"

"Yes! It's about Dridlocks."

"What are Dridlocks?"

"Nasty creatures! They change your socks' colour, so you never find the right ones!"  
"That's awful."

"It is!" She had her look fixed on a pot beside them. "It's full of Dridlocks! Careful Neville, we musn't bring them into Hogwarts." Slowly, they didn't even realize it, they begun to get closer and closer until Luna kissed him on his cheek and he blushed, before turning and kissing. That's when their official relationship begun. When they broke apart, Neville plucked up all his Gryffindor courage. "Does this mean... we're together now?"

"I think so. What do you say?"

"I say I love it just a little less than I love you." Everything seemed so perfect. It didn't snow just yet, and that day, Neville would later say, was one of the best he ever lived in his life. Everybody was pleasantly surprised when they found out. Only Hermione smiled, looking up from her book and said "I knew this was coming." and congratulated with them. Finally, Neville had found his place. And that place was with Luna.

**Author's Note**

**Hi! Did you like this chapter? I hope so. Please tell me if I got anything wrong! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	5. Friendship and Love

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry I made the last chapter so short, but I didn't have time and I really wanted to update. Well, here we go! **

Neville had never been so happy. They were together! They were finally together! She was his girlfriend, one thing he'd dreamed for a long time, never actually thinking it could become true. After all, he was only Neville Longbottom. What he didn't know, is that for Luna, that same Neville Longbottom was much more she could ever ask for. November came, and the air was frozen. They spent hours in the library and in their common rooms. Neither of them thought life could be better, or happier, or kinder. They both had what they had always looked for. "Neville?" Ginny asked, distracting him from his thoughts. Rain was hitting the windows with so much noise, somebody could have exchanged it for someone playing the drums. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Are you and Luna... together?" He smiled, blushing a little and feeling very proud. "Yes. Yes, we are. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Congratulations."

"Ginny?"

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you the truth. You and Luna, you talk every day, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"Exactly! Then why doesn't Harry write every day? I've written loads of letters, but he never wrote back."

"Ginny, have you looked at the weather these days?"

"Of course I did! What kind of question is that?"

"It's just... the letters get soaked, don't they?"

"The owl came back alright!"

"Yeah, but that's an owl, isn't it? I'm talking about the letter. It's raining so much, maybe the letters got wet, and the owl gave them to Harry, but he wasn't able to read them so he threw them away. And maybe he sends you some letters, and you don't recieve them."

"But this has no sense! I get letters from Mum and Dad!"

"Uh..." Neville thought about it. He wanted to comfort her, but what would he say? "Eh... probably, it's just that you don't use a charm to protect it." He lied. "Neville Longbottom, don't you _dare _try and lie to me! I never used one in my whole life!" Her ears had become red. Dangerous sign! An owl saved him, outside the window. Ginny took it. "It's from Harry!" Her face lit up and he felt very relieved. Nobody, I repeat, _nobody _wants to have Ginevra Molly Weasley curse him or her. "Oh, you know why he didn't write? Because he had to work for days and didn't have a free moment! What.. oh Merlin. He was thinking the rain would ruin it. Nothing to do. He's really out of his mind." She was laughing. The next day, he told what happened to Luna. "Harry and Ginny are such a sweet couple, don't you think?"

"Definitely, though I still think we're sweeter." She was radiant after that comment. "Luna, I have an idea. Let's meet at six o'clock in front of the Ravenclaw Common Room. Ok?"

"Ok. What are we going to do?"

"I want to show you my favourite place for when I'm alone."

"See you later then." She skipped away, her blond hair bouncing happily behind her. And that was why he knew that. Life had really never been better. For both of them.


	6. Our Place

**Author's Note**

**Pepperoni Zebra: Thank you! **

**Sabrina-luna-potter: I really hope you like it!**

**Here's my new chapter! :D**

At six o'clock, he was in front of the Ravenclaw common room, waiting for her. He glanced at his watch. It was five past six. She was late. Had she forgotten? Maybe she had decided not to come... he was starting to drown in his worries when he heard a voice behind him. "Hello, Neville."

"Hi Luna."

"Let's go. I can't wait to see the place... are you sure there are no nargles, no wrackspurts, no dridlocks and no sprin-killing sdorknicks, right?"

"Of course. And we'll just ignore them if there are. This way they'll leave. Most creatures only hurt or do whatever they do that's not positive when they feel in danger."

"That's very clever, Neville." she smiled. "Thanks." He muttered, then took her hand and lead her away from the room. I don't know exactly where they went, Hogwarts is huge and is full of secrets, but I do know it wasn't anywhere near the Room of Requirement. When they reached the room, Luna stared at it in awe. It was a circular room with no roof. Only staring at it properly Luna noticed there was a roof, but it was made out of glass. It showed them the sun slowly going down and the sweet colours of twilight. "This place is really beautiful, Neville. How did you find it?"

"Last year, you know I went out at night a lot. It seemed like I couldn't stay in my dorm for ten minutes straight. I was walking quite randomly and I found this place. I used to stay here for hours, especially at night, look at the stars."

"Did you ever tell anybody else?"

"Of course not. You're the first person who ever saw the real me, and so you got to see this... part of me too. I don't think anyone knows about it. I saw Harry's map, it's not even there."

"Oh. I see. This place is really special. I'm honoured to be here with you."

"I'm honoured you accepted to come, really."

"Who could've said no, Neville?" It was a really magical moment. Stars started to appear as the violet and the orange became a dark blue. The moon came out, shining upon their heads. "It used to be my place." Neville told her. "It used to be the place where I came, when I was worried, or thoughtful, or I just needed to be alone. But it's not my place anymore."

"It's not?" Luna asked, perhaps a little disappointed. "No, it's not my place anymore." Neville grinned a little. "It's not my place anymore, because it's _our _place now. It's ours until the end of the world, it's ours, until Hogwarts is destroyed, it's ours as long as I love you. It's ours forever." Luna loved what he said so much they started to kiss in that sweet, lovely place crowned by the stars.


	7. Doubts

**Author's Note**

**Cuthbert72: Thank you very much! I'm so glad you like it and I think I will continue this for as many chapters as I can! Your review made me smile! :) **

**New chapter coming! Please review!**

'Their place' slowly begun to be the place where they'd spend their time together. Luna loved to decorate, so the red bricks in which it was made were slowly filled by plants and flowers protected by charms, so they grew even in the cold season. Neville managed to transfigure a chair into a sofa and they hung photos of them and their friends in it. At dinner, sometimes they'd say something like: "I have to study Charms, Neville. Can we meet later in our place?"

"Of course, bring it with you, I'll help you study it." with a smile. Ginny, Hermione, Dean and Seamus, who normally sat nearby, exchanged mystified looks. Still, every single time he saw that face in their place, he felt relieved. She had chose to come. Again. And every time, he'd think he was stupid. '_She loves you, Neville. Stop being stupid, she's in love with you. She's not going anywhere. She's the most honest, brilliant, beautiful witch you know. She's yours and you are hers.'_ These thoughts never failed to cheer him up. That was right. They belonged together. However, he couldn't stop the dark thoughts creeping on him, especially when he was in bed, just that fragment of a second before falling asleep, and it talked with a cold, cruel voice, sending shivers down his spine. '_What if...?' _During the day, Neville was usually able to keep them away, looking in Luna's silver eyes and reading in them all the truth he needed to get over these thoughts. But when at night, he stared at the stars which were the exact colour of her eyes, he read another truth in them. '_Nothing lasts forever' _he'd think about it for hours, driving himself crazy. But then, his eyes would see a brighter star. '_Nothing lasts forever. That may be true for the universe in which you live, stars. But I love Luna, and it will last forever. Forever is something that may not exist in your universe, but it exists in my world.'_ And then he would fall asleep. When he had a particularly bad night, Luna could always see it. He always said it was nothing. It was a few days before Christmas when he finally told her. "Luna?" he asked. She had her face drowned in a Potions book. "Yes, Neville?"  
"I was wondering..."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you really love me?"

"What kind of question is that? Do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then that's my answer too. What makes you doubt it?"

"I... I really don't know. I mean, you're Luna. You're beautiful, and smart, and... you're you. I'm nobody."

"That's not true. You're Neville Longbottom, you're a Gryffindor, you're nice, and kind, and smart, and brave and you are the person I love. That makes you everything, _everything _to my eyes. Never doubt me. I will never doubt you. The first night, you told me I taught you to reach the stars. You taught me how not to fly away with them. I love you."

"I love you too, Luna, with all my heart."  
"Then it's settled. There's no problem, is there?" Neville started to calm down. Finally, he knew she loved him just like he loved her.

**Author's Note**

**Yes, I know, I have two. I just wanted to tell you that I don't have internet at home, so I don't know if in the next few days I'll be able to post. I really hope so... anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :) **


	8. Christmas and Mistletoe

**Author's Note**

**Cuthbert72: I was feeling a little down when I read your review, and it cheered me up! Thank you! :D**

**Sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks :D**

**Ok, here I am, and on with the story! **

On Christmas Eve, the snow covered everything. Luna was always careful to stay away from mistletoe. "Luna, c'mon, it's Christmas! You can't stay away from all the mistletoe at the same time!"

"It's full of nargles, Ginny!" She answered. "Oh, c'mon, Luna!" Ginny laughed. "Oh Merlin's beard!" She cried. "What is it?" Neville asked, worried. "Harry!" Ginny shouted. Neville looked up and saw Harry standing there with a smile as she almost knocked him down with her hug. Christmas was really something merry that year. Harry and Ron came to Hogwarts, Ginny, Neville, Hermione and Luna stayed. On Christmas Eve, Neville and Luna were arguing about the fact that Luna would stay miles away from mistletoe. "Luna, it's Christmas. You can't go around trying to protect yourself from mistletoe."  
"Yes I can! It's very dangerous."  
"They're just nargles."  
"_Just _nargles?" She shouted. Neville sighed, exasperated. She was being absurd. They were standing two steps away from one. He was caught by an idea so crazy he almost waved it away. _Almost. _He stepped back until he was under the mistletoe. "Neville Longbottom, are you barking mad? I just told you it's..." but she was cut off. He had grabbed her arm and kissed her. When they broke apart, they started to laugh at how clichè their kiss had been. "Are you still afraid of mistletoe?"  
"I was never afraid of mistletoe!"  
"Of nargles, then?"

"Maybe." she said, with a small smile upon her lips that made them both crack up again. "Ok. No. I admit it."

"That's good."

"We still won't hang mistletoe in our place, though. I don't want any nargles in there either way."  
"Fine. It's a reasonable discussion."  
"Is it?"

"I don't know."  
"What?"  
"What what?"  
"What were we talking about?"  
"No idea but it sounds like something interesting."  
"Really?"  
"I don't know." They were laughing like idiots for no good reason, just enjoying the cheerful Hogwarts air. "Hi, Ron." Luna said, when Ron passed by, looking a little angry. "Hi."

"What's the matter? Is everything ok?"

"Mm."  
"Ron?"  
"I'm fine! I just can't stand my best friend and my sister snogging!"  
"But Ron, they're together."

"Yes! But Harry is like a brother to me! And Ginny's my sister!"

"Uh... oh look! There's Hermione!"  
"Ron? Why were you so upset?"

"Guess why."

"Oh Ronald! You better get used to Harry and Ginny, if that's what you're talking about. I thought you had accepted that."  
"I had! But still..."

"C'mon, Ron, don't ruin Christmas for everybody because you're grumpy!"  
"I'm not ruining anybody's Christmas!" He said, defensively. "Then start enjoying it! You'll have to go in a couple of days, so let's stay together until you have to."  
"You're right. I'm sorry for being so grumpy." And so they left, and Neville had the impression they would've given Harry and Ginny some competition. Neville, in the years to come, would always say that was the best Christmas he ever passed in his youth.

**Author's Note**

**Again, I'm telling you that I probably won't be able to post tomorrow, because I'm literally drowning in homework, so I'm sorry if I won't be able to post a new chapter but in a couple of days. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


	9. The Greys Problem

**Author's Note**

**Cuthbert72: Thanks again for your review :D**

**Here's my new chapter! I hope you'll like it! **

The Christmas holidays went by too fast for anybody's liking. School started again and Neville started to seriously worry about the exams. What if he didn't pass them? Would Luna leave him because once she had understood he was nothing special, not even able to pass the NEWTS? He was sitting down next to Luna, but a Ravenclaw shoved him away and sat down. "Excuse me, but I was sitting here." Neville said. "Well, it's not your table, if I'm not mistaken."

"But she's my girlfriend."  
"She's my friend."

"What's your name?"

"Walter. Walter Greys."

"Well, Walter, you could at least say sorry. I mean, you did almost knock me down."

"Luna?" Greys asked. "Hi Walter." she said, dreamily. "Oh, hi Neville."she smiled at him. "I'm going to sit down here, if you don't mind." Walter said. "Of course not." Luna made space for him, and Neville was upset as he sat down at the Gryffindor table, fuming. Greys was cracking stupid jokes at which Luna was laughing. Neville felt like crashing the cup in his hand on his head. That day, he was very angry snapping at everyone and everything. "Neville, can you pass me some sausages?" Seamus asked. "You can take them by yourself, you know!" he had shouted, enraged, to run back in the common room. They could talk about Walter in their place. They'd sort it out. Walter Greys _wouldn't _become something that would step between them. He couldn't let that happen? Still, that arrogant face was fixed in his memory, just like Luna's laughter at his jokes. Did she ever laugh like that when they were together? Had he started to take her for granted and so he didn't remember when she laughed like that with him? "Neville?" Dean distracted him from his thoughts.  
"Yes?"  
"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah."

"It doesn't seem like it. You're really strange, today."  
"It's nothing."  
"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for snapping at Seamus."

"I don't think he's angry, don't worry. He knew something was up with you. Since this morning, when you sat with us instead of sitting with Luna, at the Ravenclaw table." An owl tapped at the window. He felt edgy. Was this good news or bad news? Who was it from, at this hour? He opened it. It was from Luna. He almost wished it was from somebody else, for what was written on it.

'_I'm sorry Neville, I can't come to our place today. I have to do too much homework and Walter offered me to help. See you tomorrow? Always yours, Luna.'_

If he didn't have some dignity left, he would have burst into tears. Instead, he threw it in the fire and watched as it crumpled and became black before turning to dust. He went to their place alone, half expecting Walter and Luna to be there. '_Stop it, Neville.' _he told himself sternly. '_She's in love with you. Not with Greys. She loves Neville Longbottom. You know she does. He may have feelings for her, but she doesn't. You're just driving yourself mad. The fact you're hearing voices in your head is a bad sign. After all, though, these are my thoughts, so they don't count as crazy. But does Luna really feel like they're just friends? What if she figures out he's better than you?' _At that point, not standing these thoughts, he went back to the Gryffindor tower, into his dorm and went to sleep, haunted by the dreams of Luna leaving him for that boy. If it was a war that Greys wanted, then he would have it. Luna was his girlfriend, and he knew he wouldn't be able to bare it if Walter took her away from him.

**Author's Note**

**I made Neville really jealous here, because I thought their relationship was going too well so here we are. Tell me what you think about this Walter guy. Remember it's a Nuna fanfiction, so obviously, Neville and Luna won't break up, but I couldn't figure out what problems they could have and this idea came up. No relationship can go smoothly without any kind of problems. Please review!**


	10. Longbottom VS Greys

**Author's Note**

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review! Yes, I did mean bear. I write very quickly, so sometimes I get the letters mixed.**

**Sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks for your review! I'm basing Greys on a mix of people I know, and I'm trying to make him really hateable. **

**Guest: Thanks for your review! I made Luna more carefree for two reasons: 1) I'm very different from her, so I can't quite figure out some parts and I make her more, as you said, carefree. 2) After all, she went through a war, and I reckon that would be enough to change somebody a bit. I'm glad you liked it!**

**On with the story! **

Neville woke up the next morning with only one thought: He had to tell Luna. He walked down the table and found Luna chatting happily with Greys. He sat on her other side. "Hi Luna." he said. "Hi, Neville. Walt and I were talking about the new sprit-wost infestation, near the lake." Greys smiled in triumph. "Oh Luna, really? It's terrible, I'm so sorry."  
"Why are you sorry?" Neville felt definitely confused. "Isn't that bad?" Greys started laugh. "You don't know what they are?"

"Of course I do." Neville said, defensively. "Well, Neville, they kill wrackspurts." Luna said. He blushed. "Don't you have to go, Longbottom?"  
"No, I don't."  
"Neville! C'mon, we'll be late for charms!" Hermione called him. She was a sort of alarm clock for him, he was always late for class, so she had the habit of calling him in time. "You were saying?"

"Walt, c'mon. Neville, see you later in our place?"  
"Yes. I love you. Don't you have class too?"

"I love you too. We'll start later, today." They kissed quickly and he left. That evening, he met her in their place. "Neville, you seem very nervous. What's the matter?"

"Nothing." he lied. "Neville." Luna looked at him pointedly. "Ok. You really want to hear it? It's Greys."  
"You mean Walter?"  
"Yes! Him! I mean, have you seen how he looks at you?"

"Neville, you are crazy."  
"I'm not! He... he likes you!"  
"Listen to me very carefully. I love _you. _Walt, he's a friend. And he's wonderful. But he's nobody, believe me when I say nobody, next to you. I love Neville Longbottom. You already had an issue with this. Do I ever doubt you because you hang out with... I don't know, Ginny? Or Hermione? Or anybody else, really?"

"No, of course not, but Hermione is in love with Ron, and Ginny is in love with Harry. I'm in love with you, but Greys is too!"

"But I'd choose you. If I ever had to choose, you're the one who I'd pick. And I'd do it a thousand times over. You hear me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."  
"Well, I have one comfort, though."

"Do you?"

"Yes. If you worry so much, it must mean you really do love me."

"You knew that before."

"I did. But... you know. It's always nice to hear." Neville's anxiety, though, wasn't calmed. In the days that followed, he'd always be careful to make sure Greys was off, and kissed Luna more than usual. A part of him thought it was childish. He was trying to make him back off. But he knew, from experience, that if that guy was really in love, he wouldn't back off. Not so easily. That was why, one day, he took him and talked to him.  
"What do you want?" he asked. "I'd rather pass time with Luna than with you."  
"I know that. And I also know why."  
"Why?"

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"  
"Of course not. She's a friend."  
"Friend. Interesting word you've got there. You're in love with her, I see you."

"And you're worried. You're worried because you know she'd pick me." Greys smiled acidly. "No. She'd pick me."  
"What makes you think so?"  
"Because I told him." Luna said, coming in view. Both boys blushed. "I'm sorry, Walt, we can still be friends."

"I... I'd love that." Walter said. Neville felt better now. Better than he had in days.

**Author's Note**

**Will this be the last of Walter Greys? Will he be a threat to their relationship? You'll find out in the next chapters! I really hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think about it! **


	11. The Storm after the Sun

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I've had so much to do and way too much homework. **

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review!**

**Anonomys: Thanks for your review! :) **

**Well, on with the story!**

Neville felt happy. He had just had the most wonderful day. The sun was lazily disappearing behind the horizon. Spring was coming back. The snow had disappeared, leaving soft green grass behind. The air was warmer and smelled of flowers. Looking at the bright stars above his head, he found himself surprised. Almost an year. Almost an year since the Battle. He was deep in thought, remembering the deafening explosions, the anxiety, the fear, the adrenaline coursing through his veins... "Neville?"

"Hi Luna." he said. He hadn't been startled. Her voice was too familiar. "It's been a terrible day."

"Why?"  
"Because there was a wrackspurt nest in the classroom. I told professor Slughorn, but he said he had heard of no such creatures. And so they fed off everybody's brains. Mine included."

"You don't seem less smart though, so don't worry."  
"Thank you. But that's not the point."

"I've been thinking... it's almost an year." She didn't need any explanations. "I've thought about it too. In one month is the anniversary."  
"I know. It's... isn't it weird? I mean, it seems yesterday..."  
"I know. It does."

"Remus was always so kind to me, in class. And then there's Lavander. It's not like I really knew her, but we went to class together. And Colin. That guy used to bug Harry."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Always with his camera, trying to shoot photos. When he died... I would've always pictured him just shooting pictures of the battle. Not actually fighting. He was just sixteen."

"I know. C'mon, don't think about it."

"I can't get them out of my mind. And Ron... poor Ron. And Ginny. They lost a brother."

"Yes. I've spoken to Ginny about that." she said. "And what did she say?"

"She said their family was still grieving, and that was why the four of them, I mean Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione stayed here." They stayed in silence. "The stars are so beautiful, aren't they?" Luna asked. They were indeed beautiful, Neville had to admit that this was the most lovely night he had passed in a long time. He couldn't distract himself from his thoughts. That night, even with all Luna's comfort, he dreamt of exploding walls, and friends lying dead on the ground.

**Author's Note**

**I know this is kind of darker, but I supposed after seeing a war, at some point, it catches up with you. So... tell me what you think about it! I'm sorry it's short, but I really have no time right now and I wanted to update. **


	12. Nightmares

**Author's Note**

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review!**

**On with the story! Please review!**

Neville was woke up the following morning. He had bags under his eyes. "Neville, are you ok?" Ginny asked him, when he was sitting in the common room. "Yes. You?"  
"I'm... fine." she hesitated. "Listen, Neville, you're a terrible liar. What's the matter?"  
"It's spring."

"I know."

"It's almost an year."  
"Oh. And why are you like this?"  
"Because I'm having nightmares."  
"Well, you look worse that George."

"How is he doing, by the way?"

"Uh... last time I checked he was still alive, if that's what you mean."  
"How are _you _doing?" he asked, remembering the conversation with Luna. "I'm... getting over it, I mostly have, anyway." she seemed uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." She stayed quiet. "I'm going to breakfast."

"Sure." He left because he had seen a small tear in her eye, and he knew it would be a low blow to her dignity if she cried with somebody else there. She had always been like that. "Neville?"

"Hi Luna."

"You look awful."

"You look awesome."  
"Thank you. You... you continued thinking about that, didn't you?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal."

"It is if it concerns you. I have an idea. Let's skip lessons."

"What? Why?"  
"I need to speak to you. Let's meet in ten minutes in our place. Besides Neville, you study too much. You should take a break, once in a while."  
"Ok. Fine." He said, smiling a little, but it didn't reach his eyes. In that spot right there, next to that table... that was where Voldemort fell... Ten minutes later, he was in their place. "Hey. C'mon, tell me all about it."

"All about what?"  
"I don't know. Anything that concerns you. Tell me about your nightmares."  
"In the nightmares... there's the castle, and there's the fight, and Harry dies, but instead he doesn't wake up and everybody on our side dies and I have to watch but I can't do anything because I'm not really _in_ the scene, if you know what I mean."  
"Yes. Well... when my mother died, I was nine."

"I know."  
"Shh, Neville. Just listen. I was nine and I remember I had these dreams where Dad died too. And they were horrible. It took me an year to stop them."

"How did you?"  
"I understood why she died."  
"I'm sorry?"

"She died experimenting charms." Luna explained. "But with these charms she wanted to help St. Mungo's."  
"They were healing charms?"  
"Yes."  
"I still don't understand how you stopped them."

"Well, I'll tell you exactly. She wanted to help sick people. She died to help sick people."  
"So... you... understood she died to help them and this helped you?"  
"Yes. It's like... everybody in that Battle died because they wanted to bring to Voldemort's downfall."  
"You think it will help?"  
"It will."

"Can I tell you something?" She smiled a little, sweetly. "Anything."

"I also dreamt of something else."

"What did you dream of?"

"I dreamt of my parents."

"Oh." Luna was quiet, waiting for him to continue. "In these dreams, they're... sane. And they die..."

"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. After all, it's almost better than reality."  
"What do you mean?"

"Well... you know how they are. I would prefer them dead, at least they could be in peace. They're not in peace while they're here. Like this."

"I suppose you're right. But don't forget they'll always love you. Even when they can't say it properly."  
"You're right. I love you, Luna."

"I love you too, Neville. Please don't be sad."  
"I won't. I promise I won't." The sun was blinding, so Neville and Luna went out. "Ah... skipping class... we're in trouble, aren't we?" It was Filch. "RUN!" Neville shouted. They ran so fast everything past them was a blur.

**Author's Note**

**Well, I suppose Neville wouldn't really get over it in a clap, so here's another chapter that's a little depressing. I hope you liked it. Is Neville really back to normal now? Will Filch catch them? Please review! **


	13. Thoughts fly

**Author's Note**

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review! You're right, love will always find a way. **

**DecemberBlue5: Thanks for your review! It's really nice of you to say that! :)**

**I'm sorry I haven't posted for a few days, but I've had some problems.**

**On with the story!**

Neville saw a curtain. "Come here!" he whispered, pushing her behind it and disappearing seconds before Filch had found them. "Where are those two?" he muttered, angrily. They both held their breath, then they both heard some steps. "Ok, we're safe. He's gone." Neville said. He searched in his pocket. "Here, fever fudge. Take it."

"What about you?"

"I have a puking pastille, don't worry. Go in your common room, I'll be in mine."

"Ok. I love you."  
"I love you more."

Mrs Purr appeared. "Run!" Neville exclaimed, swallowing his pastille and starting to vomit as Luna disappeared up the stairs. "What are you doing?!" Filch said, venomously and started to curse under his breath. "Get to the hospital wing... five weeks of detention for ruining the floor!"  
"But... but I'm... vomiting! It's not... my fault..."

"Get to the hospital wing..." Filch insisted, glaring at Neville. He took the other part of the candy and ran in the Gryffindor Common Room. When everybody asked questions, Neville said he had vomited. And the best part was that it wasn't even a lie. As the days passed, he was relieved to notice the nightmares stopped. He still held on to the photo of his parents he kept under his pillow, but never looked at it, as if he were afraid he'd see something different in it. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt as if he saw it, it would be different. It was very weird. "Neville?" Seamus asked. "Yeah?"  
"Are you ok?"

"Of course."  
"That's good. You've been down these days."  
"I know."  
"Just cheer up." Seamus said, shrugging. "You were more cheerful when we were here during the Second Wizarding War."

"I just have a lot of things on my mind." Neville realized one thing: N.E.W.T.S. The exams. Oh Merlin! He had completely forgot about that! "Hermione!" he shouted, running down. "What?" She was studying, and was a little annoyed. "The N.E.W.T.S.!"

"Why do you think I'm studying, Neville?"

"You always study, Hermione." He said. "You're right, I guess. What's the problem?"  
"I need to revise everything!"

"Oh, c'mon, just give me some parchment, I'll do a revise program for you!"  
"You're the best!"

"I know... I know..." Neville was suddenly very nervous. He had always thought of N.E.W.T.S. as something very far away. Suddenly, they seemed to knock on his door.

**Author's Note**

**Did you like this chapter? I hope so! Please review! **


	14. Betrayal Lays Between Books

**Lindsey: Thanks for your review! :)**

**On with the story!**

Neville was buried into a huge pile of books the next day. "Neville? What are you doing?" Ginny asked him. "Me? I'm studying for my NEWTS."

"Oh. Neville, aren't you just... a _little _exaggerating? Not even Hermione could manage to study all this stuff in one day..."  
"The NEWTS are too close!"  
"Yes... ok. Fine. Do as you believe." Ginny waved it off. Luna sat by him, studying just as much as he was. "Hi." She said, merrily. "Hi."  
"NEWTS?"  
"Yes."  
"I was wondering when you'd start revising."

"Yes. I... oh Merlin's beard! What if I don't pass them?"  
"Don't be an idiot, Neville. You'll pass them perfectly."  
"Are you sure?"  
"100% sure."

"Can you ask me some questions?"

"What subject is it?"  
"Potions."  
"On it." They stayed there studying until eight o'clock, when Madam Pince kicked them out. Neville was sure about something: He would pass the exams. He had to. For the next days, he went to class and then passed his time studying and sleeping a couple of hours every night. He couldn't bare the thought of not passing my exams. "Hermione?"  
"What?" she snapped. She was very on the edge too. "Will they ask things of all seven years?"  
"Yes."

"Oh no..."  
"Just follow my revise program! And let me study, I'm going mad! You two, there!" Two boys who were making a lot of noise turned around. "Twenty points from Gryffindor! Each! Don't make any noise, we're trying to study! Go outside and play with daisies or whatever you feel like doing except making noise here!"

"Hermione, calm down. They're just kids."

"No! I need to study... so..." she continued. Neville brought the books outside and studied every minute he was free. His grandmother sent worried letters, thinking he had forgotten about her.

_Dear Grandma, _

_I'm fine. How are you? I'm sorry, I have no time. I'm studying for the exams. Tell me good luck! I can't believe they're so close. See you. _

_Neville. _

Luna helped him when she could, and one night, Neville saw something that made him completely forget the books he was carrying to the common room. Luna was talking with Walter, and they were very close. Too close for his liking. _"You're paranoid. You're studying too much. Luna would never..." _Then he leaned in and kissed her. Neville dropped his books with a sound that echoed through the whole castle. In the same second, Luna had slapped Walter in the face. Running away, she had turned and looked at Neville. He was fuming. He would have never thought... but she had turned him down... she had slapped him... _but she had promised! _Not knowing what had to be done, he just ran. Ran, trying desperately to leave the memory of the last seconds behind. Running, wanting a time-turner to go back and change that. Go back to that moment when his only worries were some exams he had been fussing too much over.

**Author's Note**

**When I started writing, I had no idea I'd make Luna cheat on Neville. If you think about it, she actually didn't. But Neville's now really on the edge, and we'll see what happens to him! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! **


	15. When Explaining Isn't Enough

**Author's Note**

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review! :)**

**On with the story! :D**

Neville was sitting on the ground, ignoring the old armchair in his place. It wasn't theirs anymore, if she had left it of her own will... After all, their place was their relationship. Their place was made out of love. If she had left their love, their relationship, then this place was lost to her forever. It was very late at night when he decided to go out. He couldn't stay there all night. He reached the common room and stared at the crackling fire. He continued seeing the kiss... he couldn't simply forget it... "Neville?"

"What, Dean?"

"There's Luna outside. Waiting for you."  
"Tell her to go away. Wouldn't get herself in trouble, she might be away from Greys for too much time." He knew it wasn't fair, after all, he had kissed her. "As you wish." Dean came back. "She looked upset."  
"_She _looked upset? How should I look, then?"

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Ok. Neville, it's late. Whatever it is, just go to bed. You'll sort it out tomorrow."  
"I can't sleep, after what... uh."

"Take a sleeping potion."

"No! I hate those. And... I don't need one."

"You just said you can't sleep."

"I know!"  
"Then why...?"  
"Oh Dean! Please, stop it! I'm just nervous, I'll calm down and come to bed. Deal?"

"It's not like I was forcing you or anything. I just wanted to help you." Neville finally gave in and fell asleep. What a day, man, what a day. The next morning, he saw Luna at breakfast. "Neville, please! Stop being an idiot! You know I didn't kiss him back, you saw it!"  
"All I saw was you snogging!"  
"Then stop being so obtuse!"  
"Then stop cheating on me!"  
"That's easy, I never started!"  
"Did!"  
"Didn't!"

"Luna, you were _kissing _him! What should I think, you were playing 'Truth or Dare'?"

"That's not even funny. And I wasn't kissing him! _He _kissed me. And that makes a huge difference."

"Really? I see none."  
"Stop being so stupid!"  
"I'm not!"  
"Then prove it!"  
"Miss Lovegood, Mr Longbottom, stop shouting like this in front of the whole school. Ten points from Ravenclaw and from Gryffindor." Professor Slughorn said. "Listen, Luna, we'll talk later." Neville said. It pained him to see how much he still loved her. And how much he loathed Walter Greys. It wasn't just hate now. It was loathing.

**Author's Note**

**Well! Here we are. Did you like this chapter? I think Neville would be a little stubborn here, even though in some point, Luna's right, he's just obtuse. Love can do that. Please review! **


	16. You Can Be An Idiot Sometimes

**Author's Note**

**Cuthbert72: We'll see if they can work it out! Thanks for your review.**

**On with the story!**

That evening, Neville was in front of the Black Lake. "Hi." A voice said behind him. "Let's get it done. I'll start. All my life, I never fit. I was a disaster, I barely had friends, not to mention girlfriends. When I fell in love with you, I trusted you. And you broke that trust."

"I didn't mean to! He just kissed me, you saw I slapped him immediately. I don't love him, Neville, _I love you. _No matter how many times I repeat it, you always doubt me. Now it's my turn! Are you using what happened just to break up with me? Because if you are, just say it and we're done!"  
"Uh! You chose to make this mess..."

"NO! I DIDN'T! LISTEN TO ME NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM AND STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY!"

"THEN DON'T GO SAYING IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!"  
"YOU'RE NOT CIVIL!"

"I'M SICK OF YOUR LIES!"

"STOP BEING AN IDIOT!"

"I'M ONLY AN IDIOT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Luna stared at him. "I love you, ok? I'm like this... I'm like this _only because I love you._ I can't see you with Greys. It drives me mad. It always did."  
"Then why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because I can't forgive myself." Neville whispered. It began to rain heavily, but they didn't move. "You... can't forgive yourself?"  
"I knew he was in love with you. I should... I don't know..."

"Neville Longbottom, you can be an idiot sometimes." They kissed, soaked to the bone as a cold wind blew... but they were warm and happy. The storm had passed. "I know. I can be an idiot sometimes."  
"And it's not a bad thing."

"Really?"  
"Yes. It makes me fall for you each time more." They stared at each other, the silver meeting the brown and they started laughing. "We're going mad!" Neville exclaimed. "We're laughing for no good reason."

"There will always be a reason, as long as I'm with you." Luna said. Neville felt happy. Seconds after five letters appeared in his mind and ruined everything: NEWTs. "I've got to study! I haven't studied today...oh Merlin! You'll help me, won't you, Luna?"  
"Do you have to ask? But, honestly, I think you're a little exaggerating. Take a day off... today, for example."

"Perhaps you're right."  
"I'm always right."  
"You're right." They started laughing again. "We'd better get inside before we catch fever."  
"Fever? In spring? That would be definitely bad luck." They walked back inside, dripping water everywhere.

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Did you like this chapter? Please review! **


	17. Sweet Sleep

**Author's Note**

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review! :)**

**Sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks for your review! :)**

Neville was on the breaking point. He was studying way too much, and he didn't have the time to see Luna as much as he wanted to, every night he arrived on his bed half-dead. You'd think he was peaceful, at least, while he slept. No. Nightmares of failing his NEWTs and Luna snogging with Greys haunted him every time he closed his eyes, seeking peace. "Neville, put that book down."

"I almost finished studying this. Give me five minutes."  
"No."  
"Luna, c'mon."  
"Listen to me, Neville Longbottom."

"Wait a second."  
"Nice to know your girlfriend comes second to your studies."  
"You know it's not true."  
"We're talking anyways, so put that book down."

"Five minutes and I'll take the rest of the evening off."  
"Deal." Ten minutes later, he put it down. "Well, what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
"I love you."

"I love you too."  
"I'm going to miss you, next year."  
"I'll miss you too. I don't understand why you had to start your sixth year over."  
"Because I've been here not even half of the year."  
"True." Neville looked really strained, and Luna noticed that. "Are you sure you're not studying too much, these days? I mean... I know NEWTs are important and everything, but you're really getting stressed."  
"Let's talk about it when it's your turn."  
"Fine. We will."  
"I'm happy for you."

"Are you saying random words to talk to me?"  
"Is it that evident?"  
"Neville, you need to sleep. Seriously."  
"I do sleep."  
"Do you look at yourself in the mirror?"  
"Mm."  
"You have bags under your eyes."  
"I know."  
"Go to sleep."  
"I want to stay with you, for a while."  
"You're too tired."  
"But I love you."

"Then let's get on the couch and sleep."  
"I like that."  
"You do?"  
"I do."

"Then let's do it." They laid down on the Gryffindor couch. Neville fell asleep instants later, but it took half an hour for Luna to fall asleep. "Morning, sunshine." Ginny said, waking them up. "Whatthemadder?" Neville mumbled, opening his eyes. "Oh. What's the matter?"  
"It's a day off, but there's the ceremony."  
"Of what?" Neville said, rubbing his eyes. "Neville, do you know what day is today?"  
"What..?"

"It's May the 2nd."

**Author's Note**

**Did you like this chapter? I think there would be some kind of ceremony, especially when it's only an year after. Please review! **


	18. A Very Long Day (Breakfast)

**Author's Note**

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review! :)**

"Uh... I'll get dressed." Neville said. "Luna." He shook her. "Sh..." she murmured. "Honey, you've got to wake up."  
"Why...?"

"We've got a ceremony to go to."  
"What ceremony?"  
"It's May the 2nd."

"Oh... I'll... go get ready..." she sat up, yawning. Luna left. "What ceremony is it?"

"Everybody... I mean... the families of the fallen came here. There's your grandmother, because they don't honour only the fallen in the Second Wizarding War, but also the First... and well... they put your parents on it too." She blushed a little. "Oh. Ok. Just... I'll get ready." Neville got dressed and washed. The faces of his parents seemed fixed in his mind. He went in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was standing up, everybody was sitting down. "As you all know, an year ago exactly, we fought the Battle of Hogwarts. We have a memorial specific for each person who died in the First and Second Wizarding War. A moment of silence for those who fell." It was strange, it was a weird silence, broken only by the sounds of people sobbing. "Well, you can all enjoy breakfast! The day will be in different phases: number 1) breakfast. Number 2) Visiting the memorial. Number 3) Lunch. Number 4) We'll listen to anybody who has to say something about the fallen. Number 5) Dinner. Number 6) Everybody to bed. Tomorrow at ten o'clock the Hogwarts Express will bring back to King's Cross who doesn't study here regularly. Clear?" They all nodded and ate. "It's going to be a long day." He told Luna.  
"You're right. It's going to be a very long day."

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I had to be quick... well. Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	19. Tears and Love (Memorial)

Neville and Luna were holding hands when they entered the memorial. It was the saddest, most beautiful thing they had seen. Everyone was quiet, nobody dared even to breathe. There were photos of each person who had died, with names and date of birth and death. A lot of them ended with '2nd May 1998'. "Welcome to the Hogwarts memorial." Professor McGonagall announced. "Please respect every person you find here, and remember they're all heroes." Professor McGonagall let everybody look at the ones of people they had known. Neville went through rows and rows before finding the one he was looking for.

_Alice Longbottom Frank Longbottom_

_17th June 1960 4th March 1960_

__There was no death date since they weren't truly dead. Neville smiled at the happy faces in the photos that waved happily at him. Little did they know of the awful future that had been waiting for them... he felt Luna tighten her grip on his arm, evidently in an attempt to comfort him. "It's ok." He told her. Neville pushed the tears rising to his eyes, gulping a little. She wasn't fooled. "I'm sorry." She just said, and then stayed quiet. He was grateful. Nothing she could've said could've done anything. "Hi Neville." It was Harry. "Hi."

"I'm so sorry. About your parents."

"Yeah. Me too. For yours, I mean."

"Yeah." He looked embarassed. "Hi Luna."

"Hi, Harry."

"So, how's it going?"  
"Horrible."

"Harry..." Ginny was laughing hysterically. "Ginny? What's the matter?"  
"They got the photo wrong..."

"What photo?"

"Fred's photo! They got it wrong! It's George the one in the photo! He said it himself..." Slowly the laughter turned to sobs and Harry held her against his chest. "It's going to be ok, Gin. I promise." Neville was very touched by the scene. Harry and Ginny were definitely his favourite couple, second only to Luna and him. "It's strange to think that actually all these people we knew are dead." Luna said. "It is."

"Take Colin, as an example. He was in my year..."

"I know. I'm sorry." She shrugged. They passed next to all the memorials. When they finished, Neville hugged her. "I'm happy for one thing, though."

"What?"  
"That it was them and it wasn't you." They kissed. "I thank Merlin for that too every day, Neville Longbottom."

"You're so sweet, Luna."

"Only as sweet as you are." They were the only people smiling among the huge crowd of people that were crying at the photos.

**Did you like this chapter? I really hope so. Please review! Thanks for reading! **


	20. A Candle in the Night (Lunch)

**Here I am! **

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review! :) I really appreciate that you review almost all of my chapters, you don't know how much it means to me! **

**On with the story!**

****Lunch was very quiet, the chatter was almost a whisper and people ate so they could stop thinking just for a few seconds. Neville felt hungry and ate a lot more than he did normally. "Are you feeling ok, Neville?" Luna asked. "Shug." (Sure) He said, stuffing his mouth with food. "Aren't you eating a bit too much?"  
"Nah." He shrugged and swallowed. "Why?"  
"Nothing."

"It's a strange day."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, it's the 2nd of May, it's _supposed _to be strange, I think."  
"Oh. Yeah, you're probably right." Silence. It was strange. The Great Hall was mostly noisy and full of chatter. Now there were some whispers, a few words spoken louder than others or the sounds of knives and forks hitting the dishes. "It's... lunch. But it's really quiet."  
"I was thinking the same thing." Neville murmured. Luna kissed his cheek. "I love you."  
"I love you more."  
"Not true."  
"Oh yes. It is."  
"No."  
"Yes."

"No!"  
"Yes!" Everybody was staring at them, they were making more noise out of all the other people. Some wondered how two people could be so merry on a day like this. Others were happy that the gloom wasn't covering everything. Laughing silently and red in the face, they started kissing, completely unaware of all the people staring. They say love can make you blind, they were completely blind in that moment. When they broke apart, they started giggling and then stared in each other's eyes. "No matter the dark, you'll be the light that will make all the sadness go away." Neville told her. "That's wrong. You're the candle in the night, Neville Longbottom."

**Author's Note**

**Well, here it is! I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks for reading. I can't believe I got to chapter 20! :D It seems yesterday I started it! **


	21. Too Many Names (Remembering)

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review! :)**

**Guest: Thanks for your review! :) I'm glad you liked the story, and I'm sorry if you don't think Luna's not enough her. As I already said, I'm probably the opposite of Luna, so it's difficult to make her just right. I hope this doesn't spoil the story!**

Professor McGonagall stood up. "May I please have your attention?" The noise stopped and many heads turned to look at her. "Now, I'd like anyone who would like to say a few words about the people I'll mention to come up and say whatever you feel like saying. These people are the ones who died only in the Battle, not the war in general." They waited a few seconds to start talking. Neville could feel Luna's hand gripping his tighter and her head on his shoulder. "Colin Creevey." A boy Neville recognised as Dennis Creevey came up. "I... hello. I'm...Colin's brother. I... I really miss him." Tears ran down his face. "He came, I told him not to, but he wanted to come... he said that he needed to help... but that I had... had to stay." He sobbed. "Raise your wands in honour of Colin Creevey, sixteen years old, who died." Professor McGonagall said. Everyone raised their wands, and for a minute, silence filled the large room. "Now, Sarah Grateson?"

"She was my best friend." A girl said. Neville did not know her. "She was very brave, and she was like a sister to me. Sarah, I miss you. We all do. With you, a light was turned off in the world."

"Everyone raise your wands in honour of Sarah Grateson, eighteen, who died." The same scene was repeated. The names went by quickly. "Nymphadora Tonks- Lupin." Andromeda Tonks, her mother, went up. "My... daughter...was very brave... an Auror... Hufflepuff... she married... and left me a grandson...all alone...her husband died... _my _husband died..." She went down. "Raise your wands in honour of Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, twenty-five years old, who died." The same moment of silence passed. "Lavender Brown?"

"Hi. I'm Parvati Patil. She was my best friend. I... I'll really miss her." she cried, going down again. "Raise your wands in honour of Lavender Brown, seventeen, who died." Another few names passed. "Remus Lupin." Harry went up to talk for him. "Remus was a very brave person. He was a werewolf, but he was true to himself. He, like anybody, had his bad moments, but he was a very brave person. My godson, Teddy, I know, will miss his guidance. And so will I."

"Everyone, raise your wands in honour of Remus Lupin, thirty-eight, who died." Everyone raised their wands again. Neville's arm was starting to ache, after raising it for so many times. The worse part, was that every time he raised it, it was for someone who had died. Another few names passed. "Fred Weasley." Neville watched as George went up. He remembered he hadn't done it at the funeral. "Well, you all know who I am." He half-sobbed. "I'd like you to remember... my brother... not only... as a... prankster... but he was brave... and... he was loyal... and he loved living... but he was ready to give... give it all up... and he did... for the greater good." Professor McGonagall watched with an even greater feeling of pity. "Raise your wands in honour of Fred Weasley, twenty, who died." There was a higher tension during the next minute of quiet. Neville felt suddenly very tired. It was being a rough day. Neville raised his wands yet many times. "Severus Snape." Harry went up again. "Snape loved my mother, since he was nine. He died to protect me. To make sure my mother's sacrifice wouldn't be wasted. He was a hero, for he acted with his heart, even hating me because I look so much like my father, who he loathed."

"Please raise your wands in honour of Severus Snape, thirty-eight, who died." Some wands didn't raise, but, at Professor McGonagall's outraged looked, they were raised. The end of it arrived, and Neville was grateful for it. He could breathe without remembering all the faces of the ones who were now buried underground.

**Author's Note**

**This is probably my longest chapter, and I know there wasn't much Luna/Neville in it, but I really didn't know where to put it! I'm sorry it took me a few days to update. Please review!**


	22. Part of Who You Love (Dinner)

**Author's Note**

**Hi! :D Here we are with a new chapter!**

Without anybody noticing the time passing by quickly, the sun had gone down during the very long list of the fallen. They sat down to eat their dinner. "Neville?"  
"Yeah?"  
"This morning we said it'd be a very long day."

"I know."  
"We're at the end of it. Tomorrow, we'll go back to normal."  
"It's a bit strange, to think about"  
"I agree."

"Oh! Look!"

"What?"

"I think there's a drinhucker mater!"

"A... a what?" Neville was completely confused. "A drinhucker mater, naturally! Can't you see it? It's just over there!"

"What's a vindrunger mater?"

"Not a _vindrunger _mater, silly, a _drinhucker _mater! Just over Dean's head."  
"What about my head?" Dean asked. "There's a drinhucker mater!" He looked at her for a second and then resumed his previous conversation. "Well, Neville, a drinhucker mater settles on people's heads and makes them lose their memories of the last two minutes. When you walk in a room, and a drinhucker mater settles down on your head, then you forget what you wanted to do in that room. Some people are full of them and muggles and most wizards just think they're distracted! But they're not! It's the drinhucker mater's fault!"  
"Oh. I see. Dean, what were you talking about?" Dean paused for a second. "Uh... what were we talking about, Seamus?"

"No matter!" Neville called. The two, confused, went back to chatting. "See? What did I tell you?"

"I believed you."

"Did you?"

"Of course." They kissed. "I love you."  
"I love you." They ate laughing and now, they weren't the only ones. After the solemn ceremony, a lot of people's grief seemed less heavy upon them. Boys chatted about Quidditch matches coming up, girls about the cute guys they liked. Adults were fretting about their teenage children. Everything seemed normal, oddly cheerful even after the dark day they had just gone through. "It looks normal." Luna said.  
"Yeah. I suppose that time does heal."

"Not everybody. Look, Mrs Tonks is crying."

"But Teddy's happy."  
"Yes, Teddy's happy. He still doesn't know anything about his parents."  
"I think he knows. Deep inside. He knows Mrs Tonks isn't his mother. But he's happy right now. That's what matters."  
"You always have such deep thoughts, love." Neville chuckled. "It's part of who I am."

"And it's part of who I love."

**Author's Note**

**May the 2nd nearly over! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	23. Between Sleep (Night)

**Author's Note:**

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review! :)**

**Guest: Thanks for your review! :) **

The people at dinner slowly started to get up. "Please, everyone, sit down again for a moment." There were some irritated sounds from some of the people, who could barely keep their eyes open after eating everything they laid their eyes on. "I'd like you to please not make a mess on your way up to your respective common rooms. I'd also like to settle an important issue. Are there any muggles?" Some people raised their hands. Neville looked at them. They were in awe with the castle's magic, probably, and also very sad for their lost ones. "Now, those who don't have any family members at Hogwarts currently." About ten people raised their hands. "Ok, come up at the front please." There were two women, two small girls and four men and two boys. "Ok, I'll sort you." She extracted the Sorting Hat from nowhere. They people were sorted to go to sleep. It was very fun. "_Hufflepuff!" _A nice, plump woman went with a smile with the Hufflepuffs. "_Gryffindor." _A tall man with brown hair and glasses joined the Gryffindor crowd. "He looked more like a Ravenclaw." Neville whispered in Luna's ear. She smiled. "Never judge a book by its cover." (**A.N. I don't know if you say that in English, but I think you get what I mean!**) "A real Ravenclaw, my dear. That's what you are."

"_Hufflepuff!" _A blond girl, who must have been about eight, jumped off the seat, thrilled, and went with the Hufflepuffs who welcomed her warmly. Everyone clapped politely. "_Slytherin!" _A boy, who must have been about fifteen, smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. The Slytherins didn't seem very happy to have a muggle amongst them, but didn't say anything.

A man went up. "_Ravenclaw!" _

"You're right, Luna, about that cover-book thing." Neville murmured in her ear. "He looked like a Gryffindor to me."

"I know." Another woman was sorted in Slytherin, a girl in Gryffindor, other two men were sorted in Hufflepuff, a boy was sorted in Ravenclaw and the remaining man was sorted in Gryffindor.

Then, sleepily, they were allowed to go to their common rooms. Luna went with Neville. She yawned. "Let's sleep on the couch."

Neville laughed. "We already slept there last night."  
"That's the point. Your room is full of nargles, I assure you."  
"As you wish." They laid down on the couch. Luna fell asleep quickly, but Neville didn't feel sleep on its way. He stayed there for hours, brushing his fingers through her beautiful locks of blond hair and looking at the burning wood that was smouldering in a beautiful red. Neville let his thoughts fly and slowly, he fell asleep.

He woke up at the first lights of dawn and sat up. Luna was still sleeping, though she seemed to be twitching and muttering under her breath. "_Mum… Mum…" _she mumbled. He noticed she was crying. "Luna? Luna, honey?" He asked, shaking her. She stood up, looking panicked, then saw Neville and started crying in his chest. "Hey. Hey. What's the matter?" When she calmed down, she shook her head. "Just a bad dream."

"About your mother?"

"Yeah."

"It's ok. When you have nightmares… send them all to me." She nodded. Together, they went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok! May the 2nd is finished! I hope you liked it! I let the muggles be sorted because I didn't know how McGonagall could have sent them in the right dorms! Thanks for reading, please review! I'm sorry I took some time to update, I've also started another fanfic. :D**


	24. Just Right

**Author's Note:**

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked this chapter! In Italian, we say it like this: "Non giudicare il libro dalla sua copertina!" :D **

**Guest: Thanks for your review! I'd also like to thank you for saying you love this story, you have no idea of how much it means to me! :D**

**Sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the sorting! And I agree, it'd be loads of fun. Probably the muggles with families were really jealous. :D**

The next few days went by quickly, in a furious battle between lovely moments with Luna and books. There were loads of these. Neville had no idea how Hermione could live like that, studying like she had an exam the next day. All her life. "Neville, put that book down. You have a wrackspurt near your head."  
"I'll live."  
"Neville!"

"Okay, okay! Here." She took his book and hit somewhere near his ear. It hurt him a little, but he pretended it was all fine. "Is it gone?"

"Yes! Now, I'll ask you some questions. Describe me the use of the Patronus Charm."  
"Drives away Dementors and some other creatures like that, don't they?"  
"Yes, though I think a wrackspurt got into your brain. That's not what you should answer at the exam." He sighed. "I'm putting the book away. My head is definitely too full of wrackspurts. But they're really awesome if you want to snog your girlfriend." He grinned. "Are they? I don't think they're tested for that..." Luna said, thoughtfully, but he kissed her. "Stop talking about wrackspurts." He told her. "I've got to study too for the exams, Neville." She told him, hiding a grin. "Oh. Well, surely you don't have to study _here."_

"And where exactly would you want me to study?" She asked him, a smile playing on his lips. "In our place, of course."

"Yeah. At this time, the only thing I can study are the stars."  
"No, I'll show you." Neville offered her his hand. "No nargles?"  
"No nargles."  
"Wrackspurts or whatever?"  
"Promise." She accepted his hand and followed him. They reached it. "Let me go in first." Neville went in, while Luna waited outside, wondering why he had insisted on her staying outside. After a couple of minutes, he came out and led her inside. A thousand lights, small but bright, were swimming their way to the roof and then fell down again, slowly, like snowflakes when it's snowing. "What... what are these?" she whispered, in awe. "Not hickle-headed rawstings, right?"

"Of course not. It's stupid really. They're just fireflies."

"Fireflies? Where did you get them?"

"I... bought them. At Hogsmeade."

"That's... that's wonderful, Neville."  
"You like it, then?"

"No, I don't." Neville felt his heart sink. "You don't?"  
"No." Luna confirmed. "I don't like it. _I love it."_ Luna kissed him, looking at the small balls of light flying around them. Neville exhaled in relief. "I was afraid you wouldn't like it. That it was too... oversentimental."

"No, Neville, it's just right."  
"Just right?"  
"Just right." They kissed again, Luna's studying forgotten and not to be remembered.

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! End of the chapter! I hope you liked it, please review! :) **


	25. Enough For Now

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review :D I'm glad you liked it. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! I got a bit of a writer's block...**

The days went by very quickly, as May turned into June. The weather was nice, and the two of them would often settle down in front of the Black Lake to study for their exams. Neville was a nervous wreck, always asking people he had never seen before to ask him questions, and barely eating because he had to study. He was worse than Hermione. He was close to snapping, no better no worse than he had been when Greys had kissed Luna. He was severely worried for that, afraid that she would slip from him through the many pages he read and studied. His head ached. June was passed between eating and studying, revising and close to breaking down. He barely had time to do anything but read, memorize... and when he stopped he thought of what would happen. He'd be there, surely the questions would be about something he didn't remember. "I HATE THESE EXAMS!" He finally shouted, one day, throwing the heavy book as far away as he could. "Neville, calm down." Ginny said, catching it. "It nearly hit me."

"Sorry."

"It doesn't matter. Neville, take a break. Not even Hermione studies so much!"  
"Hey!" Hermione protested. "It's not a bad thing, studying, Hermione." Ginny told her. "But Neville, you know everything! There's no point in continuing!" Luna tried to help him, but the two of them had distanced during that time. Neville missed her. Even though they were always together, always kissing, always walking hand in hand... he felt as if something had changed. "Luna?" he asked her. "What?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"What a stupid question. Of course I love you." Neville smiled. It was enough for now. '_When these stupid exams are over,'_ he thought, '_I won't let anything else get between us.' _

**Author's Note**

**I know this chapter wasn't either long or sweet or anything like they normally are, but I'm seriously having some issues writing in general (it's driving me mad)... I hope you liked it, and I hope my (as I call it) inspiration will come back soon! Please review! **


	26. Exam Panic

**Author's Note**

**Cuthbert72: I'm glad you liked it :) Thanks for your review. I'm really trying to get over this awful writer's block, but it's tough. I had written a chapter, yesterday, and was about to post it... and then boom. It deleted itself. Terrible! **

**Sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks for your review! :) **

Time had passed quickly. Too quickly for Neville's liking. It was the evening before NEWTs started. "Luna?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm nervous."  
"You're going to be okay. Just be careful with wrackspurts."

"I will. But Luna... what if it's a disaster?"

"It won't be." she promised, kissing him. "You studied everything perfectly. There's no reason for which you should fail the exams. Not even wrackspurts."

"Not even wrackspurts?"  
"No."

"I can't revise now. My head's too full."  
"Just relax, then." They sat near the fire and watched it. It was glowing red. The evening passed, with some seven-year students having nervous breakdowns. But Neville didn't. His mind was calm. It was all a chant for him. "Tomorrow herbology and then charms." He read on the schedule. "I'm all set for Herbology, and I studied through Charms. It's not going to be too bad, I think."

"That's the spirit." Ginny approved. "It's not like this is something never done before, Neville."

"Yeah, but _I_'ve never done this before, have I?"  
"It's just like the OWLs, according to Bill and Charlie."  
"I'll just have to trust them, then."  
"Hey!" Ginny protested. "It's not just trust. They're my brothers. Believe them!"

"I will, Ginny. I'm believing..."

"Neville, why don't you just get some sleep?" Dean told him. "You look tired."

"Yeah..." Neville yawned. "But I'd like to spend some time with Luna." Luna shook her head seriously, her eyes wide. "You have a ear-drummer on your head. Stay very still."  
"A what?" Hermione asked, annoyed. "A ear-drummer. Makes terrible noise when you need to concentrate." Luna explained, shooing it with her hand. Hermione snorted, but didn't say anything, as she was waist-deep in books. "You need to rest, for the exams." Luna said. "Just go to sleep. We'll have plenty of time after the NEWTs are done." she assured him. He smiled, nodded, and went up the stairs, into the dorm and into his bed. This was going to be a tough week, and he was determined to do his best. That night, he dreamt of failing his NEWTs. All of them. And it was that dream that gave him the confirmation that he would gain at least one: he had never been very good, at Divination.

**Author's Note**

**I know, it's short again. I'm so sorry! Really, I think I'll be able to update sooner. Please review! :) **


	27. No Longer A Student

**Author's Note**

**Yay! Second day in a row updating! :D Hope you like this new chapter. **

Neville did his Herbology NEWTs. He didn't have to study much, and when he was done, he was sure he had done well. Charms wasn't as easy. He had a tough time, but in the end, he worked out what he needed. He barely saw Luna that day. The NEWTs went on for a week, and at the end of them, he just slumped underneath a tree and breathed freedom. He was aware these were his last day at Hogwarts. It was weird, thinking he wouldn't walk through those doors again, or run upstairs to a lesson, or get points from Gryffindor for being late. "Neville?" Luna asked. "Yeah?"  
"It's your last year, here. And next year, you'll be away, won't you?"  
"Yes."

"I'll miss you."  
"Me too. But I'll visit as often as I can. I promise."

"I love you." They sat there, kissing under the tree. The last days were blissful, filled with the buzzing of bees nearby and sun, lots of sun. On the last day, Neville wished he was just a first-year again, seeing Hogwarts for the first time. He wasn't ready to let go of what had been his home for years. "I'll miss this place."  
"You'll come back, you promised me."  
"Yeah, but it's not the same thing."

"I know." Neville and Luna sat down on the Hogwarts Express together, and looked as Hogwarts disappeared. It was a strange thought. '_I'm never coming back. Not as a student.' _When Hogwarts was no longer visible, he felt different. He was an adult now. No longer a student. Luna kept him company. "You'll come over, during the summer?" Neville asked her. "Of course. As long as you do too. You have to meet my Dad, you know." Neville smiled. He would miss Hogwarts. But life would go on. And he'd go on with it.

**Author's Note**

**This is not the end yet, don't worry! We still have quite a bit of chapters coming up, without writer's block, I think, since I pretty much know what's going to happen. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	28. The Platform and the Job

**Author's Note**

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review! I agree with you, Neville and Luna would've been great together! It was my mother who was really let down when I told her they didn't marry, so I started this fanfiction for her. :) And for me, obviously, I love writing it. Even though Nuna isn't my OTP, I'm a huge shipper! :D**

**Sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks for your review! I will continue :) **

Neville stepped off the train, and realized he had just left his childhood inside the red engine. No more school. He was an adult now. He had passed all his NEWTs. He had to start looking for a job, now. Luna came off with him, kissed him briefly and then left. He knew she would be looking for his father. He spotted Ron and Hermione kissing in front of everyone, while Harry was hugging Ginny right beside them. He smiled. Neville looked around for his grandmother. And hugged her when he found her. "Hi Grandma."  
"Hi Neville. You made me really proud."  
"Thanks."  
"What do you plan on being?"  
"I don't know. I still have to think about it."  
"You have to find a job soon, Neville, you can't stay without one."

"Yes, Grandma, I know."

"Neville?" He turned to see Harry. "Hey Harry."  
"Hey. I heard you're looking for work?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it."  
"We have an Auror spot open, and they'd let you in without training. Kingsley's letting anyone who fought in the Second Wizarding War in without training."  
"Oh... that'd be awesome, Harry. When can I come?"  
"Whenever you want. It's open." He smiled. "See you, then?"  
"Sure! Bye!"  
"Bye."  
"It looks like you have a job." His grandmother told him. "Yeah, I guess so." Neville was glad for Harry's great timing. And being an Auror didn't seem half-bad. Maybe he could be a great one. Like his parents. They went home.

**Author's Note**

**I know Neville becomes the Herbology professor, but I read somewhere he became an Auror for some time before becoming one. Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! :) **


	29. Xenophilius Lovegood

**Author's Note**

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review! :) I hope not to distract Neville from Luna, it would be awful! I don't think that the goodbye was their last one... I mean, I have it kind of planned out, but I'm still full of doubts. **

**Sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks for your review! :) **

Neville, the next morning, went to the Auror Headquarters. He talked with the Head Auror and got a job. He went there every day, and worked, looked at cases. Every day, before going home, he'd pass for a moment to see Luna in her garden, where she was sketching nargles, wrackspurts and other creatures Neville didn't know the name of. She'd show him her drawings and explain them, while they were under a tree. He'd kiss her goodbye when it was five o'clock to go back home to his grandmother. He was doing fine, but he really felt like something was missing. And only seeing his grandmother treating a plant, he understood what he was missing so dearly: herbology. Neville started to grow plants again. It was August when he decided to make a new move with Luna. He met her father. "Dad, this is Neville, my boyfriend." She said. Xenophilius Lovegood shook his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr Lovegood." Neville said. "I've all about you from my Luna." They drunk some weird stuff that tasted disgusting. He politely said he wasn't thirsty. The three of them talked about a lot of things, Neville had the impression Luna was all her father: the dreamy expression, her hair. He wondered what she had taken from her mother. Then the discussion got rather prickly. "My Luna told me you live with your grandmother, how's that?"

"Err... well, my parents aren't... exactly around."

"Are they dead?"  
"No. They... were Aurors and..." he blushed. "Dad, Neville doesn't want to talk about it." Luna said, smiling, holding his hand tightly, so Neville would have a support but Mr Lovegood wouldn't have been worried. In the end, it went well, Mr Lovegood approved of him and Neville was happy. However, he still had a question lingering in his mind. _"Should I..?"_

**Author's Note**

**Okay! End of the chapter! :) 'Should I' what, Neville? Please leave a review with your answer! I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted to finish this chapter like this so I can hopefully make a longer one next! Thanks for reading! **


	30. Advice and Rings

**Author's Note**

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review! I know he should spend more time with Luna, but he's really so busy all the time, so we'll see what he can do! I do have in mind to have a chapter like that, actually. :)**

**Sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks for your review! :) I'm glad you liked it, I think that at least ten more chapters are assured, so don't worry about that :) **

**Afiske1254: Thanks for your review! :D Thank you for adding it to your favourites and following! **

**On with the story! Can you believe it's already chapter 30? Merlin, chapters go by so fast! Sorry I haven't updated in a while :( **

Neville was very nervous, walking down Diagon Alley. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. But he found it. Advice. Harry and Ginny were eating ice-cream and walking around. "Hey Harry. Hey Ginny."

"Hey Neville." Ginny said, smiling. "Hi. How are you?" Harry asked him. "Good, thanks, you?"

"We're fine. How come you're here?"

"I need advice." They both nodded. "Let's sit down over there." They sat down on a bench. "I'm in love with Luna."

"We know."  
"Well... it's... I want to propose to her."  
"Propose, Neville? That's huge!" Ginny exclaimed. "She'll be ecstatic!"

"Yeah, but I'm not actually sure she'd say yes."

"Of course she would." Ginny assured her. "I assure you."

"Well, do you think I should do it then?" Harry nodded. "If you feel like you're ready, you definitely should. She loves you, you love her, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Err... everything?"  
"Nothing." Ginny told him, smiling warmly. "Well, do you know any shops that sell rings around here?"  
"There's one over there." Harry told him. "How do _you _know?" Ginny asked, suspiciously, with a raised eyebrow. He became rather red. "Err... it's Ron. He's going to propose to Hermione." Neville could see he had made this up, but Ginny didn't. Her expression changed completely. "Oh Merlin! That's so sweet! They'll be great together, won't they?"  
"Well, it got them seven years, so yeah, I hope so."

"Well, guys, good luck. Give them my congratulations. Oh, Harry, good luck especially for you." Neville gave him a pointed look and Harry blushed again. "For what?" Ginny asked, oblivious. "We're having a Quidditch match."  
"With Neville?"  
"Err.. yes. He wants to learn to play."  
"Great, I'll join in then!"  
"Err... okay, then. See you Saturday at... uh..."  
"Uh..."  
"Actually, I changed my mind. I don't want to learn." Harry looked at him, grateful. "Bye." Neville went to the shop Harry had pointed at him. He entered the shop, nervously. A plump woman with brown hair and tiny eyes welcomed him. "Hello dear. What can I help you with?"

"I... uh... I was looking for a ring. I wanted to propose to my girlfriend."

"Yes, of course, dear. Well, is she a witch or a muggle?"  
"Witch."  
"House?"  
"Ravenclaw."

"Age?"

"Uh.. eighteen. What's it to do with the ring?" The woman smiled. "Sometimes rings can be as tricky as wands." She was signing everything on a piece of paper. "Finding the right one, it's very difficult. I have my theories on how finding them. So, next question. How long have you been together?"

"Almost a year."

"Is she rational or a dreamer?"  
"Dreamer, most definitely." The woman extracted her wand and summoned many cases of rings. "Colour of her eyes?"  
"Silver." Some of them disappeared. "If she doesn't like it, you can still say you got it for her eyes. Do you want to propose now, in a few months or years?"

"Uh... I don't really know. When I have the chance?"  
"Okay." Some of the others disappeared and only four were left. "Her name?"

"Luna." She waved her wand again and one disappeared. "Siblings?"  
"No." Another one disappeared. "Now, last question. Is she loyal?"

"Yeah." He hadn't hesitated, but then he asked himself if what happened with Greys counted. '_Of course it didn't. She pushed him away immediately.' _One remained. "Here you are." He paid for it, he didn't even open it, afraid, in some way, to ruin the magic within. He was ready. All he had to do was go there and ask. But something kept him, for that night, he didn't go to see Luna, he went home and waited. For what? Nothing he was sure of, just like in Diagon Alley. He just needed to find out what he was searching, and until then, that ring would be kept under lock and key.

**Author's Note**

**Okay! End of the chapter! Cuthbert72, I'd like to tell you that you can read minds. It's kind of creepy. I had in mind to make him propose in a few chapters, so he got the ring. Now he just needs the occasion! Thanks for reading, please leave a review! :) **


	31. Mud Fights and Countryside

**Author's Note**

**Afiske1254: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it :) **

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review! I don't know how much he'll delay in doing this, since I have no real plan on the chapters, I just know the basic storyline. I'm happy Harry got there too, since I really ship Hinny :) **

**Sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks for your review! :) **

**On with the story, people! :D**

Neville took a day off to bring Luna to see the countryside. They went on their bikes, and they arrived in a lawn that seemed to go on forever, green and flowers. They set down a picnic basket and they ate everything in it, then they laid down on the grass and watched the clouds above their heads. "Look, that one looks like an elephant!" Neville said, pointing to the sky. Luna shook her head. "No, it looks like a nargle now."  
"More like a hippogriff."  
"Dragon."  
"Yeah... well, they change quickly." They looked, silent, as they morphed into different shapes. The sun was hot on their heads. "Let's go for a walk." Neville told her. They walked around between trees, flowers and happiness. They reached the edge of a stream. They sat down a few steps away from the muddy bank. "Luna?"  
"Yes?" His hand was locked on the ring in his pocket. '_Not yet.' _ "Do you ever miss your Mum?" She seemed to be caught off guard, but smiled sadly nonetheless. "Of course I do. But... she's not gone. Not really. She's always with me, isn't she?"

"But don't you ever want her here _here? _Don't ever want to talk to her? Hear her laugh, or scold you or do whatever mothers do?"  
"I did. But it's good, Dad's with me. Neville, is this about your parents?" He nodded. "I really miss them."

"I know you do. But they did the right thing."  
"I know they did, and I'm proud of them. But... I just wanted to meet them. I just wanted them to have a chance to really know me. And I wanted a chance to really know them. Not in stories of other people... just them. And I can't." His voice broke a little. "I know it's hard, Neville, I really do. But..." She sighed. "I'm here for you. I love you. And it doesn't matter if you never got to meet them, because someday you will. And they will be so proud of you, Neville."

"You really think that?"

"Yes. And Mum will welcome me home just like she did when she was here. And we'll be happy, forever. With them. Not seeing them now... it's only a small price to pay for all the happiness we will enjoy later." Neville didn't want to think about bad things anymore, so he leant forward, took some of the mud in his hand and threw it at her. "Mud fight!" he exclaimed. She shrieked with laughter and started throwing mud at him. He laughed and they started their mud fight. They were completely covered in mud when they were done, and lay down, laughing. They fixed themselves up with their wands.

**Author's Note**

**Hey! So! End of the chapter, I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	32. The Question

**Author's Note**

**Sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks for your review! : ) **

**Afiske1254: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it : ) **

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review! Just remember… I never said the day was over! And the mud fight was because after all, they're young, so they ought to have some fun too! : ) **

It was almost evening. In their walk, they had just stumbled across a small pond. "Oh look, Neville! The air is full of reck-spinning crushers!" He kissed her cheek. "What are those, love?"

"Oh, they're lovely creatures. They make every tense situation turn absolutely wonderful. And they bring cheerfulness to anyone who's near them!"

"Somehow…" he whispered. "I'm pretty sure I got the cheerfulness from somewhere else." He told Luna, honestly. She smiled and kissed his nose. "I love you."  
"I love you too."

"I have an idea!"  
"What is it?"  
"Let's get a rowing boat! Look, there's one over there!"

"That's a great idea, Luna." Neville approved. He knew this was probably the right time. The first stars were appearing in the sky that was still a mixture of colours. Neville charmed the rows to row on their own. They passed a few moments in complete silence, in awe at the colours of the sky reflected on the pond's waters. The air was warm and calm, there was no wind. There was the sweet smell of the last blooming flowers, which were soon destined to wither. Shrieks of laughter and delighted shouts came from the other side of it, there was a family, with two small children and two parents, which were playing with the mud on the riverbank just like he and Luna had done. They seemed all very happy. Neville felt very at peace there. "I love this place." She whispered. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah. It is…" Neville's hand was locked on the case in his pocket. '_Just ask her.' _A part of him said. '_No, you have to wait a few more moments…' _"Neville?"  
"Yeah?"

"Thank you for making me pass such a wonderful day." She said, smiling. Only his Gryffindor courage made him say what he said next. "Then what do you say of passing with me the rest of your life?" She stared at him, uncomprehending. He kneeled in front of her and took out the small, velvet case and opened it. She stared at him in complete shock. "Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?" She nodded, a smile spreading on her face. Neville slipped the ring on. It was just the right size. When he sat next to her again, she kissed him. He kissed her back, holding her tight. They stayed there for a few minutes, kissing as the last rays of sunlight disappeared and only the stars were left. "I can't believe I get to marry you." She whispered, grinning. "I'm the lucky one here."

"We have to go tell Dad!"  
"And my grandmother."

"Oh, do you know what Ginny told me, yesterday?" Neville knew exactly what she was going to say. "Harry finally made it, didn't he?"

"He did! She said yes. They're getting married on the 20th of August."

"Well, I'm really happy for them."

"How did you know?"

"Well, it was Harry who told me. Indirectly."  
"That's lovely! They're getting married… and we're getting married too!" She said, clearly delighted. "Yes, we are."

"I love you, Neville Longbottom."

"I love you, Luna Lovegood." He said, smiling at her. They stayed there, kissing and talking, planning of the future for a while, then they decided it was time to go home. Neville side-apparated her home. "I love you, Luna. Thanks for the magical day." He said, kissing her. "I love you, Neville. Thanks for our future magical life." She answered, promptly, smiling. Then he left, with high spirits. He got home. "Hey Grandma."

"Hello Neville. How are you?"  
"I'm good, thanks. You?"

"Good. You seem very happy. Had fun?"

"Grandma?"  
"What?"

"I'm getting married."

**Author's Note**

**Now, Neville and Luna are engaged :D I'm so happy! I can't believe Neville finally made the move! :D Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! **


	33. Congratulations

**Author's Note**

**Afiske1254: Thanks for your review! Yes, there is going to be another chapter, and for what I plan, many more to come! :D Of course, I might shorten things up so I won't let it get to 150 chapters, but hopefully there are going to be many more coming! :D I'm glad you liked the proposal, I've been planning it for a long time! **

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review! As I already said, I've been planning it for a long time, so I'm glad you liked it! :D Oh, and I don't think that if anybody disapproved, they'd change their minds. After all, it's their wedding :D**

**Sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**Okay, I know I'm a really terrible person and I don't update constantly, I'm somebody who writes when she gets the ideas, and sometimes it takes more time than others! But here we are, new chapter! :D **

Neville woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He went downstairs to find his grandmother busily making breakfast. "I was going to wake you up."

"Oh. Thanks. Err… I have to tell you something."  
"Oh dear, you've been fired!"

"Err… no…"

"Oh, pardon me, dear. What is it?"

"Well… umm… you remember that girl? The one I was dating?"

"Luna?"  
"Yes. Her."  
"What about her?"

"I…"  
"You broke up with her!"  
"No, no…" Neville answered, laughing. "We're getting married." It took the old lady a few moments to recover. Her face was completely shocked, Neville couldn't figure out if she was happy or not. '_I don't care. Either way, it's our wedding, not hers.' _In that few moments, she went towards him and, swelling with pride, hugged him tightly. "Congratulations." He breathed out in relief. "Thanks." She let him go, with a smile. "I'm so proud of you. You did the right thing."

"I did?"

"Most definitely." There was a ring at the doorbell. "Coming!" Mrs Longbottom said, still smiling. "Who is it?"  
"Ginny Weasley!" The woman opened the door. "Hello."  
"Hello, Mrs Longbottom. Is Neville home?"  
"Yes, I am." Neville's grandmother let her pass and she beamed at him. "Congratulations! Luna told me everything!"

"Congratulations to you too." Neville said, grinning. "She told you?"

"No, well, yes, she did, but I kind of figured it out."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm too, for both us and you."

"Thanks." There was another knock. "Yes?"

"Harry." Mrs Longbottom opened and let him in too. He put a hand around Ginny's waist and grinned at Neville. "Congrats!"  
"Congrats to you too!"

"Oh, I've got a surprise for you." Harry said, a bit more quietly. "You mustn't tell Hermione. Ron's going to Diagon Alley today, to get the ring."  
"Oh Merlin, that's great!" Ginny told him, smiling. "Yeah. I bet Hermione figured it out."

"She probably did." Neville agreed. "Well, we're off, Neville. Really, congratulations." Harry told him. "Thanks." Neville answered, smiling. He opened the door for them. "Bye Neville!" Ginny said, smiling. The second they stepped out of the house, flashes of cameras started. They both stumbled backwards and Neville closed the door. "What?! Are you serious?" Ginny said, irritated. "It's been more than a _freaking year._"

"I know, Gin, I'm sorry." Harry said, straightening his glasses, which had fallen out of position. Neville opened the door and the flashes started again. Mrs Longbottom took her broom and went out and started wielding it around. "AWAY! GO AWAY!" She shouted. Most of the reporters seemed terrified of her and ran away, and in the end, she managed to send them all away. "It's safe to go now." She told them. "Thanks." Harry told her, sincerely, though rather pale. "Bye Neville."  
"Bye." Both Harry and Ginny left, and there were no more cameras flashing. Neville smiled, glad that everyone was happy.

**Author's Note**

**Okay, end of the chapter! I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! :D **


	34. Sunshine and Chatter

**Author's Note**

**Sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks for your review! :D**

**Cuthbert72: Thanks for your review! :D I'm glad you loved it, as a Romione and Hinny shipper, I just had to put them getting together! **

**Afiske1254: Thanks for your review! :D**

**I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. **

Neville saw Luna the day right after. Mrs Longbottom loved her, and Mr Lovegood had approved of their wedding saying he was the right one for his Luna. '_At least that went well.' _Neville thought, cheerfully. Everything seemed to be perfect. Everything. Days went by quickly. Neville didn't mind the work, even though he didn't enjoy it. "You should do something else, Neville." Luna suggested him, one day, walking around in a park near London. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Something with Herbology. Oh! Oh! Don't move!"  
"What is it?"  
"Right next to your foot. A Sprin-killing Sdorknick!"

"Oh." Neville moved. '_I think I've heard that one before…' _He looked next to his foot. A daisy. "Thank you, love." He said, smiling brightly at her. Luna beamed at him. "You're the only one who listens to me about these things."

"I always will." Neville promised. "Neville?"  
"Yes, darling?"  
"I want to travel."  
"Travel?" he asked, a bit taken aback. "Where?"  
"Anywhere."  
"Okay. Then we'll travel." '_I'm afraid I'll have to take a break from work, then…' _ he thought. "Really?"  
"Really." He chuckled at her expression. "Oh, thank you!" She told him, grinning. He placed a kiss on her lips. "Anything for you." he told her, honestly. "Anything." She smiled a little shyly at him. "How's work going?"  
"Great. What about yours?"  
"It's fascinating, the Ministry has accepted to start the research of the existence of nargles!"  
"Oh, really? That's great!"

"Do you really think that?"

"I do. I'm so happy that your research has brought you to something. Someday, you will prove the existence of every creature you've ever believed in. I know you will. I trust you to do that."

"I trust you to become the best Auror in all England! Scratch that, in the whole universe."  
"You know… I've been thinking… I don't really like my job that much."  
"You don't?"  
"No, I really am actually considering of changing carreer."  
"Into what?"

"I don't know. I'll see. Right now, all I care about is seeing you, not another job."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Grinning, Neville kissed her, picked her up and spun her around in the hot, summer air.

**Author's Note**

**End of the chapter! Hopefully, I'll update sooner! Please leave a review and thanks for reading! **


	35. AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'm not going to stop writing this story, if it's what you think. Because I love it. So I'm not stopping, let's get that clear. However, my computer crashed today, with every plan and chapter I had in it. So I have to wait until my computer is back to update. I'm really, really, really sorry. And I'll miss writing this story so much. Please forgive me, but I really can't write it without my computer! I don't know how long it'll take, but certainly more than a week, so I thought you should know. Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favourites, and how much I appreciate them. I'll be back before you can blink! With a longer chapter to make up for it, hopefully! Thanks for all the support you guys give me, it really means a lot to me. See you as soon as I can! **

**-Andromeda2000**


	36. New Work and Nargle Dough

**Author's Note**  
**Cuthbert72: I'm glad you like this story :D I usually do that too, but I had stopped in the last few days and then this happened and it came as a real surprise (a very bad one too) so... **  
**Sabrina-luna-potter: Thank you :D **  
**I AM BACK :D :D The computer isn't fixed, but I figured it wouldn't be for a while so... I decided to continue anyway :D Enough chatter, let's get on with the story!**

Neville knocked at Kingsley's office. "Come in." his deep voice said. Neville opened, a bit nervous. "Hello Neville."  
"Hello Minister."  
"Please continue to call me Kingsley." Kingsley smiled at him. Neville smiled back nervously. "I am here to resign from my Auror Job. I would like to join Luna Lovegood's research group on Nargles."  
"Yes, very well." Kingsley smiled. "I had the impression you didn't feel very sure about your job as Auror."  
"Yeah..."  
"You are hired for Miss Lovegood's research group." Kingsley told him. "Thanks... goodbye."  
"Goodbye." Neville left the Minister's office, relieved. Neville met up with Luna in their new flat, they had rented it momentarily to live togther. It was full of bright colours and it was a very cheerful place. Neville loved it. "Luna?" he asked, coming in. Luna looked very busy, with parchment and maps and lists of names around her, while she wrote down, frowning slightly in concentration. "Hey Neville. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at work for another while." she smiled brilliantly at him. "Well, you see, my work is here." She looked at him confused. "Yes, boss." he teased her. She grinned, her eyes widening in comprehension. "You joined my research group?"  
"Why yes, I did." He chuckled. She got up and kissed him, putting both of her arms around his neck, grinning. Neville kissed her back sweetly, grinning back at her, and then pulled away. "I take it Miss Lovegood isn't upset?" She shook her head and kissed him again for a second before breaking it and sitting down. "Help me with these." she said, looking at the long list of work she had to do. Together, slowly, they worked through it, discussing every single detail with care. It was evening when their stomachs rumbled noisily. "Time for dinner!" Luna exclaimed, jumping up. "Yes." Neville agreed. They tried to make home-made pasta. The result was bright green dough that looked poisonous. Neville glanced at the cook book, where the dough was a light yellow. "I think we messed up!" he said, huffing and sitting down, disappointed. Luna picked it up, examining it carefully. "Oh sweet Merlin." she whispered. "What? What is it?"  
"Neville, I found the key."  
"Err... what key?"  
"To find nargles."  
"Nargles?"  
"Yes. Mistletoe powder, instead of flour. Nargles. We'll find them, Neville, we'll find them!"  
"Oh... I mean... oh... Luna, that's great!" she beamed at him. "We did it. We just need to put it somewhere, outside... we'll study them, for two weeks... and then we can bring them to the Ministry... and nargles will officially exist! And then we can travel and look for other creatures... oh Neville!" she hugged him tightly, grinning. Neville laughed. "You'll be great, I know you will. And it'll work." he promised her. "Nargles will exist."

**Author's Note**  
**So, here we are! End of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, after so much time without this story. It's not my best, but I did what I could :) So... nargles will exist! Yay! :D Please leave a review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
